Just say you love me
by Muraille
Summary: 4 years after a previous break up Zuko moves on from jet and dates Sokka . They've avoided each other for a long time but when they become project partners that's going to have to change. Jetko happy ending . Warning some language and lemons .
1. Chapter 1

**Jet's POV**

_Life used to be breeze , breeze used to be a song. A melodious tone that played in my head , it kept me happy till the worlds' end. No one else heard it , it was mythical. Something that brightened up my mornings , something I could never hurt. _

_At least that's what I thought ..._

_I held him dearly in my arms , he was my greatest possession. Every boy wanted him of course , however he was mine alone . Our hands intertwined all day long , our mouths met regularly. We didn't need permission for each other's privacy , one look was all it took . I'd pick him up bridal style , up to my room and throw him on the bed. I loved his giggles , they made me chuckle too. Before nightfall we'd be at each other , pleasuring , soothing , helping any hungry member . Zuko would moan as I stroke him , he'd arch his back and scream my name . Of course I would smirk as he came then we would start over ._

"Ah", I sighed as those happy memories dissolved. My life is now wasted and a mess . After four years of a lonely isolated life , this was the outcome . I'm still the same but different. We had all changed , mostly me . I live in a messy , bloody apartment. I'm an alcoholic and I smoke . My parents disowned me when I started acting like this , it wasn't a surprise. I assumed they would . My mother and I still see each other once in a while , she still cares unlike my bastard farther . We loathed each other , even though we were more alike than we thought. That doesn't matter , it never did and never will . Based on today I could see my entire future in my mind . A thug , drug addict , mentally ill or suffering from depression. No family , no friends or relatives . That was gonna be me . I'm a failure . As a student I wasn't going anywhere , as a child to my parents I wasn't taking them anywhere and as a lover I failed to do the one simple thing I should naturally be able to do . Stay faithful. When I look back at the day I crushed zuko's heart , I wonder : was it that hard ? Did I have to kiss someone else ?That I'll never know .

I always wished I had a time remote . Retrace time , do everything differently. It'll make me a better person , I'd do better I promise . But the gods were never in favour anymore , they ignored me over all . That's why I had a new friend ... Alcohol . When life was at its toughest , I'd call upon it and it'll answer . It's taste wasn't particularly nice but over time I'd gotten used to it . It made me forget all my burdens and worries , it brought me to a place where I didn't have to make any decisions . A place where I was lost and out of control , so my actions weren't exactly my fault . The world of the drunk . Every spins around and around and my heart beat makes a strange uneven sound . Nothing seems real , I end up talking rubbish but I don't even mind .

Suddenly the sound of a car parking caught my attention . I watched a magnificent, white jeep pull up and out of it stepped Zuko and a boy by the name of Sokka . I growled , I hated him so much . Even after two years I still couldn't help but be jelous that Zuko had moved on . The fact that he went for Sokka , made my head boil even more . I sniggered when I saw them laugh together , I rolled my eyes when they project partners . After Zuko ended our relationship, his farther died . They weren't exactly the best of friends so Zuko wasn't very effected . His mother took him back in and ever since Zuko back in his parents luxury mansion . He seemed extremely happy , especially when we was with Sokka . It made me wonder if he ever missed me . It wasn't going to make difference anyway , I'd drought he would say it out loud . I quickly abandoned my thoughts which seemed to take over me and carried on watching Zuko and his family. Zuko's mother , Ursa , was who I recognise in the drivers seat but next to her sat a little boy I'd never seen before . I saw Ursa open the door for him and he instantly ran and hugged Zuko who had his arms wide for him . Love and compassion floated in the air around them . Zuko kissed the little boy's head and ruffled his hair . Then the boy turned to Sokka and hugged him as well . I could also see a special connection between the two , the way their eyes admired each others . They finally parted , Zuko and Sokka walked inside our college while waving goodbye . The boy giggled before running back in the car . Soon after Ursa turned the engine on and drive off .

I sighed again . How I envied Zuko , he has everything . Everything I ever wanted but never had . He has love which is offered free from his mother , the love offered to me was always conditional. I simply shook my head at the thought of ex and headed inside to my first lesson . I checked my timetable - 'Art' , I went to room 128 .

Once I got there , I saw most of class was there and sat down . I spotted Zuko who was talking to a kid named Ang and sokka's sister Katara . They didn't see me at the door . I also saw Toph , June and smellerbee calling me over. I smiled before walking towards them and sitting down at our table . "Sup jet ", smellerbee said

"Hi", I said shortly not wanting to talk

"Someone seems down but I know something that's gonna cheer you up ...", Toph said with a grin . "And what's that?", I said in a sarcastic tone , closing my eyes not bothering to look at her ."Look who's only a table away..." She said sweetly . My eyes opened wide , she was talking about Zuko . I sat up straight , leaned forward and glared at her , smellerbee laughed . "Listen , I'm only going to say this once . We are no longer dating , he's over me besides he's got a new boyfriend.", I said but mumbled at the end . "But your not over him...", she said looking at her nails . I sighed , she was right and even if I denied it it would be no use . "I know", I muttered .

"It's not too late maybe try to patch things up ", June suggested

"I've tried for the three years and half but he doesn't want to hear it . If I try now it looks like I'm trying to ruin his happiness with Sokka . It's over I tell you , over ... We're over for good", I said crossing my arms and looking at the floor sadly.

"Don't say that...", smellerbee insisted but that's when Mr Hans came in . He looked around and saw that everyone was in and seated . "Good morning class", he said smiling at us before sitting down in his own chair . He did a quick register before announcing our assignment. "Your task this term is to create a painting that will go with your English poems . I will now announce your project partners ", everyone held their breaths , this was the moment everyone looked forward to . Even I wanted know , 'here we go' I thought .

"Right we have...", Mr Hans started , June squealed ."June and Mai ", June looked around for Mai who waved excitedly. "Alright!", June exclaimed , I rolled my eyes .

"Toph and Aang"

"Yes!", Toph squealed.

"Don't mind", Aang shrugged.

"Katara and Ty lee "

"Yuppieeee!", Ty lee yelled.

"Can't wait to start!", Katara said smiling.

"Haru and Suki "

"I'm Suki!", Suki said.

"Haru , pleasure to meet you ", Haru said shaking her hand.

"Smellerbee and Jin "

" Jin , over here !", smellerbee shouted.

"I guess your smellerbee !", Jin said turning around.

"Yue and song"

"Im song , love your white hair !", song said admiring Yue's hair .

"Uh thanks?", Yue said nervously.

"Azula and Chen "

"Cutie!", Azula said staring at chen's muscles.

"I work out ", he stated.

"And finally Zuko and Jet ", Mr Hans finished . My eyes went wide , I rapidly turned around to look at Zuko to find him already staring at me . I stared back , not saying a word . All eyes were now on us but neither side backed down . Truth was that I was glad that we were partners , I could try to regain his trust .

But I wouldn't let that show .

Mr Hans looked back and forth between us before asking - "Is there a problem?". I saw zuko's face soften a little but he was still firm in his glare . "Zuko?...", I heard Katara whisper while placing a gentle hand on his shoulder . He looked at her and smiled before sending another death glare my way . The room became silent for a while but Zuko quickly broke it . "No there isn't... Is there?", he said to Mr Hans but his question implied he actually directly talking to me . As I expected he turned his head to look at me once more , waiting for an answer . "No there isn't", I finally said before turning away from him . Now I could breathe , there was less tension around . "Good. I'm glad there isn't . You all have three weeks to get this finished , work well together and avoid arguments.", at that point he looked at me and Zuko who were now looking down the floor ." Good luck to you all , you may leave .", Mr Hans finished and in less than ten seconds everyone was out the room .

"Shit", I muttered under breath as I went to my next lesson . It was maths , another boring lesson . This wasn't what I need , I need to be alone in my apartment. Smoking weed . This was going to three long tough weeks and I realised I was all on my own .


	2. Chapter 2

**Zuko's POV **

I can't control myself , I'm going to explode . The last person I would ever want to think of on earth is now my project partner . I hated him , no loathed him . He means nothing to me now , I wouldn't fall into his trap again . I trusted him and thought he understood , he's a complete player I know that for sure . I angrily sat down on the sofa in my room , trying to let of some steam . Images , thoughts , feelings were over taking my body ; my mind . I could still taste the bitter kiss he planted on my lips , the day he ripped out my heart ...

_I raced up stairs to apartment 12 , I had to see him. I had been away to my uncle iroh's for the weekend so we didn't spend anytime together. As I ran , excitement and joy started to build up inside me. Jet , how the name sounded sweet in my mouth . So simple and sharp but yet so complex , discrete and fragile. Jet was stubborn but kind , he was care free and free spirited . I on the other hand , was gentle . I knew exactly what I wanted to do in my life , I stress and plan things ahead . Jet doesn't focus too much on the outside , he is confident in himself and doesn't need anyone's approval . I am very self conscious , people's view of me has always struck my mind . Hard .We are opposites and different , yet we cannot work alone . We rely on each others' strengths and cover up each others' weaknesses . We need each other , both of us depend on it . All these feelings and thoughts run back and forth in my head as I knock on the door . I'm was in a race I didn't sign up for , I didn't know who I was racing against either . A knocked a second time but still no answer . I waited a little longer and fiddled with the door handle . _

_The door opened ..._

_I walked in slowly and quietly . No one was in the living room or anywhere downstairs . Spike was no where to be seen either , I was getting worried . Jet never trusted anyone apart from himself with his dog . Not even me ! Once I asked him to take him to mine and Azula's for the weekend . He refused almost instantly . I raised an eyebrow but let it slip . _

_I chuckled at the thought , jet was certainly a rare gem to find . I walked up the stairs , I could hear a noise . It got louder and louder further up the stairs I went . At first it was hard to make out , now it sounded like a moan . A pleasurable moan . My eyes narrowed with suspicious and insecurity . I finally reached the top of the stairs and saw Jet's bedroom door open a little . I tip-toed to it and peaked in , only to find the biggest surprise of my life . My eyes went wide ._

_It was Jet on top of Long-shot. _

_Making love to him , the way I've never seen him do to me . Tears roll quickly form my eyes , I was torn in two . A broken heart . I stood up from my hiding spot and opened the door wide enough for them to notice me . Jet's face was speechless , the same would be said about Long-shot . " I think this would be a good time to leave ...", he said looking guilty . I didn't say word , I didn't want to , I didn't have to . I watched Long-shot grab drag his ass out of the bed and out the house . I heard the door slam behind him . Now it was me and jet , no distractions , face to face at last . _

_"You gonna talk ?", I asked not really meaning the question in the first place. I looked around sadly , watching the happy times we had spent slip away into thin air . No meaning , no purpose , just nothing . "I don't know what to say... I'm sorry ...", he said not even bothering to look at me . "Now your sorry !"_

_"Look we both know I didn't meant what I did..."_

_"You mean you didn't mean to snog , kiss and touch someone who isn't your boyfriend ?!"_

_"You know what I meant !"_

_"So I'm supposed to be understanding when it's you who hurt me !"_

_"I SAID IM SORRY!"_

_"SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH! SORRY DOESNT ERASE YOUR MISTAKES!"_

_"Wait so that means ..." , he said confused . I took a deep breath before nodding._

_"Yes . Keep your other lovers , take the world if you want . You can destroy and hurt whoever you want but your done hurting me ."_

_"Zuko please..." , he pleaded getting up and plating a kiss on my lips . I spat on him then pushed him to the ground . We fell miserably , weak and pathetic ._

_"NO JET! We're through...", that was the last thing I said to him before wiping away my tears and walking out his front door ..._

Tears can't stop spilling , my heart feels heavy . The thought of him acting like that shows how much I meant so little to him . I run a hand through my hair , trying to calm myself down . I wish those things never happened , then I wouldn't feel so betrayed . I wonder if he still thought of me ? Him and Long-shot didn't last very long . "When are you gonna stop beating yourself up Zuko ?" , my head instantly shot up . I looked to the door to find it wide open and Sokka leaning against it . Had he been there the whole time? I didn't really care . I sniffed and wiped my tears away . "What?"

"You need to heal ok . Stop hurting yourself by thinking about it "

" ... I can't help it ", I cried harder , my head in my hands . Sokka sat down next to me and let me cry in his chest . "Listen ok , your the hottest , nicest guy I have ever met . You've been the best boyfriend ever and the greatest farther to Koran . Jet's a dick to cheat and leave you , he doesn't deserve you .", his words were comforting and sincere . I smiled and kissed him passionately . He was right , jet had no heart and in order to move on I had to except that . Sokka was my new life and I loved him . Koran was the best little boy in the world , I had to be strong for him and I would be . They were my new future , my new family . Jet had been left in the past , forgotten .


	3. Chapter 3

**Jet's POV**

My head hurt . Badly , horribly . I looked at my clock , it read 6:30. I rubbed my sleepy eyes which would threaten to close any second . Next I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom . The room was isolated and chilly , but no windows were open . It was pretty deserted , but a mirror stood strapped to the wall . Staring , glaring . Memories rushed in and out of me , taking me to were I longed to be . However those times were over , long gone . In the water . I stepped in the shower and let the cold water cascade down my body . I sighed and thought of something nicer , better , more comforting . It was a Saturday morning , I had nothing planned . I never did . I sadly turned off the shower and headed for my room .

Once dressed I went downstairs to eat something . I felt my stomach growl , it kept turning inside then out . Desperate to be fed . I opened the fridge and found some left over pancakes and some orange juice . 'It's enough', I thought to myself before stuffing a pancake in my mouth . I sat up on the counter gazing at the weather outside . The sun had only just got . A range of colours - yellow , orange and purple spread across sky forming a painting of its own . "I miss watching this with you Zuko...", I said to myself admiring the view . It was breath taking , just like Zuko was when he was in my arms . I shook my head violently , forgetting the distressful thought . I took the pack of cigarette out of my pocket before lighting one , breathing in the scent of smoke . Tobacco and all the other poisoners chemicals it contained . I held it closely to my lips before removing it from my mouth and exhaling deeply .

_When I met you in the summer_

_To my heartbeat sound_

_We fell in love_

_As the leaves turned brown..._

I picked up my phone next to me , jumping off the counter at the same time . I was about the hung up on whoever disturb my 'alone time ', It said '_mum calling'. _My expression softened , my face began to relax_ . _Mum and I hadn't spoken in months , it felt as if my breath was taken away . I stared at my phone suspiciously , then took a deep breath . I pressed answer then placed the phone next to my ear ...

"Hello?", a familiar female voice said.

"Hey mum...", I said nervously , still with a cigarette in my mouth . The smell and atmosphere around me was reassuring. Feeling the smoke made my tense eyes loosen , I was in my territory . My comfort zone . "Jet?... Oh my son it's nice to hear your voice!"

"It sure is mum...", I replied still not sure about the motive of her call.

"I know things have been distant between us...", she trailed on.

"You can say that again", I said thinking of our past relationship.

"Look I'm sorry. I called to ask if you want to have dinner with us . At home ", she said but I felt the uncertainty in her voice . Home , it sounds so far away. The word wasn't like its meaning, warm , cosy and comforting is what it is but its sound was a different story . At least it was to me . Blood , scars , pain , torture , screaming is what it made me feel deep inside . A war I never won , a war that I was trapped in for too long . "I don't know", I said sighing .

"Please jet . I know I wasn't the greatest mother and ... And things got out of hand with you and your farther after the fire but..."

"Out of hand!", I emphasised by shouting , "He kicked, punched and disowned me !"

"I know but... I'm sorry I just ... Want to make things right . For all of us ...", she pleaded also trying to calm me down . I breathed heavily trying catch my breath , running a hand through my shaggy brown hair . I knew this was going to happen . I loathed my dad but I loved my mum . She wasn't always there for me but she always tried and she cared . I'm all alone in this world , deserted and abandoned . My mum wanted me back , the only person left to care . I have to take this opportunity , I couldn't let her down , more importantly I have to heal this broken heart . One to many cracks in it , it's never too late to rebuilt . "I'll do it", I said to her .

"You'll come?", I could hear the joy in her voice . I grinned a little to myself before confidently saying - "Yes". She squealed , it made me smile .

"Sorry , it's just I love you my son . I can't wait!"

"Me neither", I replied rolling my eyes . Once more I placed the cigarette in my mouth , then exhaled . Letting smoke and other gases pollute the air . I didn't mind , not a care.

"Alright. How about Friday at 4pm?", she asked .

"Great", I managed to say .

"Wonderful , I'll see you then bye!", mum said hanging up in a jolly mood . She was gone before I could say another letter . I sighed , my cigarette found its way to my mouth again . I breathed in then breathed out . "Perfect ... Just perfect", I said putting my phone down while letting a gush of smoke escape my mouth . I slowly crunched my cigarette into my plate before letting it rot in the bin . This was going to be an interesting visit but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good . I gazed out my kitchen window still appreciating the earth's sweet horizon . My heel was planted helping me pivot around and off for another nap ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Zuko's POV**

We didn't talk . We stared at each other instead . My golden honey eyes observed his dark hazel ones . Every move and gesture mattered , a twitch could be the difference . I could feel jet was nervous , his face said it all . I tilted my head to the side and narrowed my eyes , it's been two years since we spoken ; things would never be the same. It's Sunday , jet is over at my house so we can get started on the project . Only fate knew how things were going to turn out . "So...", I said trying start a conversation

"Your back with your mum...", he stated deliberately bringing up a sensitive topic.

"Yep", I said not too bothered. 'You'll pay for that', I thought.

"Good"

"Yeah um how's ...How's your mother and farther?", I knew I hit the jackpot. I saw jet clench his fist , I smirked . He sighed and composed himself before giving me an answer. "Mum's great , things are great between us actually . She offered me to join them for dinner this Friday coming up", he said returning smirk . I raised an eyebrow , jet would never set foot in his parent's house even if it was for the world . I was lost , confused entirely but I let slip . "Uh uh...", I simply said before guiding him upstairs to my room . "Nice room , it's more than I've got...", he said admiring the room . I felt a sense of guilt consume me . I tried not to show it though . "It's average...", I said trying to be nicer . Jet sent me a frown which I ignored instantly . I sat down on my sofa and patted a seat next to me , jet gladly took it and sat down . "Let's get started...", I said looking down at the papers on the floor . I watched jet stare blankly at my drawings , then he looked up and smiled . "You were always a good drawer...", he muttered shaking his head . But I heard him . I simply frowned then shrugged . We both sat on a the carpet , grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw .

_2 hours later ..._

"Alright that should do it!", I said finishing off my current drawing. Jet leaned against my shoulder to have a look and nodded approvingly . I picked up our drawings and put in my draw before sitting back down next to jet . We looked into each other's eyes like we had many times before . But this time was different . There was no hate it was more of forgiveness and understanding . I still kept my guard up though . Jet suddenly did the unexpected and smile at me , I felt confused . I wanted to be nice too , especially after so long . We could start over and be well ... Friends . But then negativity reigned in my soul . My heart felt heavy and hurt . Images of jet crushing my heart was unbearable , but I couldn't let it go . I was scarred for life , forever . I felt guilty for not returning his kindness , I looked away . "Zuko can we move on please...", jet said taking me by surprise . "Jet let's not have this conversation, it's getting old"

"Well maybe if we talked , this would be over with"

"I said no!", I watched his face turn upside down.

"You really hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you...", I mumbled .

"You won't even say two words to me which are random kindness"

"Well maybe if you didn't sleep with someone else than we wouldn't be in this mess!", I retorted . I knew jet wanted to answer but he bit his tongue . We both knew he caused all this , we both knew who was right and who was wrong . We knew it was his fault .

"Look I'm sorry I caused you pain...", he said finally

"Well it's a bit too late ", I replied turning away from him. Deep down I knew it was a lie , deep down I still had feelings for him . "Do you miss me?", I turned around quickly , I looked into his eyes . I wanted to lie but I couldn't . "Sometimes" , jet smiled and this time I smiled back . "If you don't want to be friends , let's call it truce ", jet offered

"Truce it is", I said

"Daddy?", a familiar voice said . I looked at the door to see Koran looking back and forth between me and jet . "Hey come here squirt", I shook my head before opening my arms wide for him , he immediately ran into them . I pulled him into a long , loving hug not even caring if jet was watching . Then I pulled myself to my feet and place him comfortably on my hip . "You have a son...", jet said in the background astonished.

"Yeah..."

"So who's the lucky bride or err should I say groom", I glared at him.

"Daddy who's that?",I smiled at Koran who was pointing at jet . I owed him one , he saved me from answering jet , I felt relieved . "This is errr... A friend ", I said not really knowing what to say to my son . "I'm jet . What's your name buddy?", I watched jet get up and ruffle koran's brown hair . "I'm Koran",

"Nice to meet you kiddo. Bender?", jet said implying the last bit towards me .

"Earth ", I saw jet frown , I did too when I found out . Only I knew why and jet didn't ..


	5. Chapter 5

**Jet's POV**

I felt sick , terrible , horrible. How days went by quickly, it was dreadful Friday . I didn't want to go one bit , but I promised mum ; I wouldn't let her down . Their house was at least three miles away so I left early . It felt strange heading home again , after so long. It's been a while . I took a cigarette from my pocket and lit it , I placed it in my mouth . I was a rebel , I never listen to warnings like -_ 'smoking causes cancer' blah blah blah _. I never payed attention to that stuff . I didn't care , it felt good and it helped . That was good enough for me .

I felt myself get closer to them every minute . The more steps I took , the closer I got . I lightly tapped my cigarette letting ash fall from it . Once I got bored I threw it on the ground and stood on it , putting it out . I knew home was somewhere near by , I was definitely on the right street . As I walked further and farther I grew more and more nervous , I really wanted to avoid this visit but my hands were tied . "Jet?", I turned around slowly . It was someone I didn't expect to see...

"Nigel? Is that you?", I asked unsure.

"Damn right it is!", I smiled . I hadn't seen my older brother in years, has it been so long? We gave each other a manly hug before we went into further discussions ."What are you doing around here?"

"Mum invited me to dinner"

"And you agreed?", I chuckled , he knew me too well .

"What was I supposed to do? You know it would break her heart!"

"You know what will happen ... I don't want you hurt man. Your my little bro"

"Everything is will be fine . I'm only there for an hour or two "

"Whatever how's that boyfriend of yours ?", he asked trying to remember the name . I hadn't had any contact with almost anyone in years , I didn't blame him for not knowing . "We broke up...two years ago", I stated .

"I'm sorry...", he said looking at the ground .

"I lived ", I said before walking ahead .

"Hey where you going ? Home is this way ", he pointed East . I was heading north , I felt like an idiot . This wasn't my day . I didn't even know where my home was , I wasn't too bothered but it made me seem stupid .

We walked for another two minutes , we stood in front of an old grey house . It's been so long but I recognised the place as my past life . My old sick , buried life but today it had risen from the dead . "You ok?", Nigel asked me noticing the expression on my face . "Lets just get this over with", I said to him before knocking on the door . Seconds later a later a woman with brown hair appeared at the entrance. I was lost for words . She still looked as beautiful as the day she first had me , maybe it was a gift from the heavens or it was just luck . Maybe it was neither , it was the way she was herself . Natural beauty, so rare but so pretty . "Mum?", I said hoping she recognised me . She didn't reply , her eyes began to form puddles of tears . Then she hugged me , squeezed me tightly , she held me close . I hugged her back , that was her answer . "It's good to see you jet come on in ", she stepped aside and opened the door wider . I temped in , removed my shoes and went to the living room . I didn't need directions . I saw the table was already set , I took my seat . The next thing I knew , the person I hated most walked in the room . My dad , Shane Davis . No wonder I hated that last name , it reminded me of him . His cruellest actions , my worst childhood nightmares . I narrowed my eyes at him , focusing on his every move . "You monster...",I muttered .

"What the fuck are you doing here?", he asked in deep dark voice . Over the years had gotten taller but so had I . I came up his eyes in level . His face was pale with wrinkled lines showing . His name , eyes were the same , pathetic and cruel , except now they were the eyes of an old man . His hair had lost its rich brown colour , they turned dull and grey . "Shane I invited him", mum said stepping into the conversation. I watched dad's gaze shift from me to mum . He cocked an eyebrow but dropped the subject .

We finally took our seats for dinner , dad at one one end of the table and me at the other . Mum and Nigel on either side facing each other . Most of the start was quiet , everyone minded their own business. Complete silence , it felt uncomfortable but it was the calmest this house has ever been . Dad's head snap up from his plate , I could tell he was ready to say something and I could tell it was to going to be good . "So...How's college? Still don't know your maths basics?", he teased but it was a painful tease . Struck me like a bullet , unexpected... Took away my pride . My head was already boiling , this was only the beginning. I swallowed a peace of lamb , buying myself some time until I could come up with an answer . "No actually it's great . I got a D+", I said confidentially. To my surprise mum and Nigel clapped and congratulated me , it felt good to be appreciated . "Well done Jet ", mum said holding my hand and giving it a squeeze. "Yeah good job little bro", Nigel added punching my shoulder .

"Huh . Yeah right , even a 4th grader can do better", my dad mocked . That was it I'd heard enough , He pushed the boundaries way to far . I was no longer on the edge , I was beyond the worst of angers . "Shane...", mum said in a harsh tone trying to make him apologise . "It's ok mum...", I smiles at her reassuringly . This wasn't our first battle .

"Eudora honey , that score is for weaklings "

"Shane you know that's not true"

"Dad come on ", Nigel said banging his first on the table

"You stay out of this!", dad hissed .

"Hey ! I gave it my best shot therefore it's good enough ", I said defending myself

"Just as I thought , weak and stupid...your a disgrace", this was going to far . I quickly rose to my feet , my fists were on fire . I was ready to make his nose bleed and make him pay but Nigel held me back . "Woah easy easy Jet...", he said to me

"No let him do it . Let's see what the brat's got ...", he said standing up . I was almost going to charge at him but the look on mums face stopped me . This wasn't what she planned , this was supposed to be a reconciliation dinner but it just '_déjà vu' _of the previous years of my life . She'd had enough of this fighting and frankly so had I . I calm down and sat back in my seat , dad did the same . He shook his head and laughed slyly . "Yeah that's what I thought you little pussy ...", he said . I was about to explode. "Arrgh listen you piece of shit , I don't care whatever you think of me . I wouldn't come here even if my life depended on it . I'm only here for mum and Nigel ", I shouted at him . "Aww isn't that sweet", he said sarcastically

"Shut up!", I screamed at him

"Make me", I kept quiet and looked away .

"Pussy"

"Asshole"

"Dickhead"

"Go to hell"

"Fuck off"

"Piss off"

"Enough!", Nigel yelled over us . It looked like he had tried to get our attention for quite a while , it looked like it took a lot of effort .

"Forget it , this was a mistake . I'm out of this shit hole...", I muttered before walking towards the door and slamming it behind me . Hard . I tried to calm myself , then I felt a droplet on my cheek . I looked towards the sky , rain started to unravel from the clouds and onto the ground . I pulled my hud up and ran out of site . Trying to get home , in the roaring night . No family left , no one to turn to . No loving eyes , just deadly mice . I made my way onto road , the road . That dreaded road that's messed about , made me go in circles . Round and round . Back and forth , through dark and light . Through truth and lies , through Present and past . Back and forth , fighting forever. Everlasting and never ending...


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**Zuko's POV**

"Get up! Up dad , get up!", Koran shouted jumping up and down on my bed . He was always hyper every morning , but I had no idea why . Either way I felt beyond worst of tires , I needed more 'alone time' as Jet used to say . I missed him sometimes , but I had to move on and so I did . I placed a pillow over my head to block out the noise but it wasn't working . I sighed and sat up on the bed . Koran was still jumping and bouncing all over the place , raising a kid while going to college was harder than I thought . "What is it buddy?", I said still half asleep .

"I'm hungry", he said with his big hazel eyes staring into mine . I chuckled , he was always hungry . I threw the covers off my body and got out of bed , onto my feet . "Off to the kitchen then", I said making my way down stairs .

Once in there , I looked in the fridge for something to eat . I decided bacon was a good choice , so I started to cook . At the same time I made myself a cup of coffee which I took a sip from every so often . It was like this every weekend , today was just a repeat of last Saturday and the Saturday before . Except today Koran was unusually quiet , I'd turn around to look at him and he'd be staring into his mug . I wanted to ask what was wrong but decided against it . I'd leave him to his thoughts , he'll talk when he's ready . And he did . "Who's my other daddy?", he asked innocent .

"Well sokka's like your dad right?", I replied still focussing on the pan .

"I mean my real daddy", My eyes went wide , I was shocked . He rarely asked about his **real** farther , let alone on a random morning . Something must of pushed him to it , I knew it wasn't out of the bloom . I turned the cooker off , slid the bacon on a plate and placed it in front of him . But he didn't touch it . I sat opposite him and frowned , I guess he was serious . "You don't need to go on a hunger strike so I can answer you", I said softly

"What's a hunker stike?" , he asked . I shook my head and his bad pronunciation , I couldn't really blame him . He was only four . "Hunger strike , it's when you don't eat because you want something and you'll only start eating when you get what you want . But only stubborn people do that", I explained .

"What does stubborn mean?", he asked again .

"It means someone that is very difficult and it's hard to change their mind"

"Like you?", I laughed and nodded .

"Yeah , you could say that", I said smiling .

"Is my daddy stubborn?"

"No but he was determined . And before you ask what determined means , it means someone who won't let anything get in the way of them getting what they want ", I said thinking ahead of him .

"Is my daddy an earth bender?"

"Yeah, a powerful one too"

"Does he have skin like me?"

"Yes"

"Hair like me ?"

"Why the sudden curiosity about dad huh?", I said interrupting . I saw him paused , hesitate before answering . Like he was hiding something , something he felt deep inside . Probably for a long time . "All my friends have mummy's and daddy's . I want my other daddy too", he said leaving the table and running to his room with tears in his eyes . I sighed as I watched him go . I wounded me inside , just like on a battlefield . "Darn it!", I cursed under my breath . I was a terrible farther , I knew it .

Just then I saw Sokka and Katara walk in , I could use some company . "Hey babe , you look down", Sokka said as he took the seat opposite me where Koran sat before . "Argument with Koran?", Katara asked . I simply nodded .

"He wants to see his dad", I stated

"What?!", Sokka shouted

"It's his right ", Katara said

"Wait aren't I enough?", Sokka asked sadly . I shook my head before holding his hand. " Sokka your a great farther to him , don't you doubt that . But your not Jet and you can't replace him either", I explained . He nodded.

"He'll come around", I said trying to comfort him . But I didn't entirely believe that .

"But on the other hand , I think you should consider telling Jet", Katara advised

"Normally I'd freak out at that but after what you said , I think she's right", Sokka agreed .

I stood up and walked to the window . I gazed at anything as long as it was outside , I didn't speak . Different things came in and out of my head , past and present . Future and beyond . Should I do it , should I not . Should I risk it , would it harm? Was this my path or what others expected of me ?Was it just guilty conscience or what I felt deep within me ? After debates and fights between two inner voices , I finally I came to a decision .

As much I hated it , as much as it would kill me inside ... It wasn't about me . It was never about me anymore . Koran's happiness came first , I swore I would keep telling myself that . For he is what I live for , otherwise life has no meaning .

I turned back to Katara and Sokka and nodded . "I'm gonna do it ", I said , " I'm gonna tell him , but only for Koran and nothing else ..."


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**Jet's POV**

_When I met you in the summer  
>To my heartbeat sound<br>We fell in love  
>As the leaves turned brown...<em>

I picked up my phone on my night desk . It was two in the morning , I felt sleepy . I could hear spike barking from the living room , he didn't like people disturbing his sleep . Frankly I was the same . I didn't bother to check who it was , firstly I needed to get the ringtone to stop . I pressed answer and placed the phone next to my ear , I figured it was probably mother calling to apologise for last night . 'At this time?', I wondered , 'couldn't it wait till morning?' . Either way I spoke . "Hey mum , it's okay about last night . Dad's an asshole but it's ok I love you too . Talk in the morning...", I said with my eyes closed .

"It's Zuko", the person on the line said . My eyes snapped open , why would Zuko call me and at this time ? It was probably to remind me that just because we're project partners doesn't mean he forgave me , blah blah blah . I wasn't in the mood for this , but I was curious to know why he called in the first place . "What do you want?", I hissed  
>"It's not want I want , it's more of an introduction to something that is yours ", I frowned at the sound of his words . What could Zuko possibly have that belongs to me , we've been apart for nearly 5 years . It didn't make any sense . "Something of mine?", I asked confused .<br>"Yes and unfortunately for you , you don't have a choice . Be at mine at 2 pm sharp , then I'll explain the rest . "  
>"Zuko wait!"<p>

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep..."

He had hung up .

I sighed and put my phone down . Something wasn't right . I get a call from a person who hates at two in the morning but no explanation . Then an invitation to the persons house with a fixed time , by the sound of his voice if I didn't turn I would be done for .

After ten minutes of careful reasoning with myself , I decided to try and go back to sleep . I also decided that I would go to Zuko's house later to find out what he wanted . His words still rang over and over in my head . 'Introduction to something of yours', what did that mean ? And why now ? My eyes were getting sleepy , I guess I'd find out later . I closed my eyes against the soft pillow and slept ...

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

I awoke at round 10 am . I was wide awake , like I'd taken coffee or something of the sort . My confused my mind didn't recover though , Zuko's words were unforgettable . Was this a trap? I didn't really know what I was going to get myself into . I wasn't really looking forward to finding out either . What really worried me is until I found out I would go insane . Walking back and forth , in and out of the living room twisting my thumbs .

This wasn't me

"Grrrr...", it was spike who growled at me . I just glared , he too noticed a change in my behaviour . Was it that obvious? "Your not exactly helping !", I yelled at him but he didn't seem to be listening . He jumped on the sofa and started to tear apart the pillows . Then he jumped on the nearby table and broke the vase . My living room floor was now covered in wet feathers . "You son of a bitch!", I shouted but before I knew it he took it out on me too .

He bit my leg hard

I screamed in agony pain . Those teeth of his felt like razors . "Ouch!ouch! Ok easy ", I pleaded trying to hop away . Eventually he let go . We just watched each other silently , I sat on the demolished couch and he sat on the wet floor . Both equally as bad . I sighed before running a hand through my brown hair . I took my phone from my pocket and sent a text to Zuko . "If your gonna be like this then fine", I said to my dog . Some say I'm crazy but to me he was like my best friend . My only true family , understanding and always there .

I looked at him once more before grabbing my coat and putting it on . "Let's get this over with", I muttered to myself . I turned around to face the door . I opened it , stepped out without looking back and was gone for good ...


End file.
